


Indicible

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, Incest, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucre les a surpris, Linc et lui. Plus tôt dans la journée. Dans la salle de repos des gardes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indicible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Unspeakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622198) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> **Prompt par camille-miko :** Michael se retrouve à devoir avouer/assumer/confirmer devant Lincoln/Mahone/Sucre (au choix), sa relation amoureuse avec l'un d'entre eux.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demande Michael.

Il est assis sur le tabouret, devant la petite table dans le coin de la cellule. Sucre, perché sur le lit en surplomb, fournit depuis une heure de louables efforts pour éviter de croiser son regard. Les efforts en question sont réduits à néant par le fait qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de lui lancer des coups d’oeil en douce. Michael sent chacun d’eux comme une piqûre sur sa nuque ou le sommet de son crâne.

Sucre les a surpris, Linc et lui. Plus tôt dans la journée. Dans la salle de repos des gardes. Enlacés et bouche contre bouche, Lincoln grondant que c’était stupide et dangereux, mais pressé contre lui et incapable de le lâcher. Rétrospectivement, Michael réalise à quel point Linc avait raison, ils ont eu de la chance que ce soit Sucre qui les ait vus, et non T-Bag ou Bellick. 

Ils n’ont pas eu le temps de se séparer quand la porte s’est ouverte à la volée. Sucre a écarquillé les yeux, reculé en trébuchant et tenté de ressortir, mais Lincoln l’a rattrapé. Une main lui serrant la gorge, il l’a plaqué contre le mur sans un mot. Pas besoin de parler, d’expliquer ni de menacer, en réalité. En trois secondes et quelques regards, tout a été parfaitement clair.

« Non. » Sucre roule sur lui-même pour s’asseoir, laisse ses jambes pendre dans le vide et, malgré sa réponse, ajoute : « Vous faites... des trucs ? »

En temps normal, sur tout autre sujet, Michael aurait plaisanté, joué sur les mots, dit qu’ils faisaient des tas de trucs – à quoi Sucre faisait-il référence au juste ? Il se contente d’un petit soupir, un petit sourire embarrassé et un peu amusé. Evidemment qu’ils font des _trucs_ , c’est dans l’ordre, certainement pas naturel mais cependant logique, des choses. L’espoir naïf contenu dans la question lui rappelle à quel point les trucs en question sont terribles dans leur banalité. Il peut dire, à l’expression de son compagnon de cellule, que celui-ci ne souhaite pas avoir de détails. Ca tombe bien, il ne souhaite pas en donner.

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

Il hausse les épaules en guise de réponse et commence à songer que son offre de discuter de ce que Sucre a vu était peut-être un peu irréfléchie.

Le visage de Sucre se plisse devant sa réaction. « Est-ce que Lincoln t’a... » Il n’est pas capable de terminer sa phrase, il la laisse en suspens et fixe Michael d’un air entendu. Celui-ci a besoin de quelques secondes pour réaliser, comprendre ce que Sucre a en tête.

« Non ! » proteste-t-il avec vigueur. Il inspire à fond et reprend plus calmement. « Non. Ce n’est pas comme ça. Ça n’a jamais été comme ça. Je suis... je peux être convaincant. »

Comment reconnaître son plus inavouable secret en quatre mots, songe-t-il sarcastiquement. Certes, ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas essayé de batailler contre l’attirance déplacée, et ce n’est pas non plus comme si Lincoln avait opposé une résistance farouche. Mais, au final, il a convaincu, il a gagné Lincoln.

« M’en parle pas ! » s’exclame Sucre, le ramenant brutalement au moment présent.

Les mots lui ont échappé et il grimace d’un air penaud. Ils échangent un sourire et, pendant un instant, tout semble presque revenu à la normale. Puis l’expression de Sucre se transforme de nouveau et il enveloppe Michael d’un regard étrange. Ni dégoût ni mépris dans ses yeux, juste de l’incompréhension et de la pitié. Michael n’est pas sûr que ce soit beaucoup mieux.

« C’est pour ça que tu es là ? demande finalement Sucre. Que tu fais ça ? Parce que vous êtes... »

Michael se lève vivement, le dos raide, et fait quelques pas en direction de la grille avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’ira nulle part.

« Je suis là parce que Linc est innocent. Je suis là parce que c’est en partie à cause de moi qu’il est dans cette situation. C’est tout ce qui est important. »

Ils restent silencieux, Sucre examinant un point fixe sur le mur en face de lui, Michael tourné vers les autres cellules, ignorant les appels et sifflets.

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez faire ça, » dit Sucre.

Michael se retourne vers lui.

Pendant des années, chaque baiser échangé avec Lincoln commençait par un haut-le-coeur instinctif, celui-ci le cédant ensuite, seulement ensuite, à une sensation bien plus agréable. [1] Ils n’ont plus le temps pour ça, désormais : les baisers et caresses sont volés, chaque fois un peu plus urgents, un peu plus désespérés, et si tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu, il pourrait bien ne pas y avoir de prochaine fois. D’où viennent le désir et le besoin et comment ils ont pu trouver pareil exutoire est une chose qu’il ne s’est jamais expliquée.

« Moi non plus, » reconnaît-il dans un murmure.

-Fin-

Les commentaires comme les kudos sont toujours grandement appréciés ;)


End file.
